one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camilla Vs Mojo Jojo
Camilla of Fire Emblem (WarpyNeko930) takes on Mojo Jojo of the Powerpuff Girls (Quauntonaut) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro A massive pair of sliding doors rolls open... and the camera pulls down to reveal the not-so-tall Mojo Jojo entering his lab. Walking across the floor and paying no mind to the machinery around him, he approaches a large computer on his desk, and takes out a CD from under his cape. Putting it into the drive, he types in a few passwords, then turns around. On a small circular device in the middle of the room, a blue beam shines, ready to teleport something (or someone) in from another location. Finally smiling, he rubs his hands together. Mojo: At last, I will have the weapon I need to defeat the Power Puff girls! With my new computer drive, I will be able to scan the universe and conjure the perfect warrior to beat the girls at their own game! Mwah hah ha! Soon, a red laser shines across the cylinder, and several blue sparkles slowly form into the shape of a person... a person wearing armour. As Mojo’s eyes grow wide with excitement, soon, the teleportation is complete, and Princess Camilla strolls out of the teleporter. Mojo: Ah hah! She looks very strong! Now, the world will kneel before me, Mojo Jojo, and the world will be mine! Camilla looks around for a second, confused as to where she is, until she sees Mojo on the ground. Camilla: Oh, how adorable! Slightly confused, Mojo can’t escape in time as Camilla kneels down and picks him up in a large bear hug. Choking, his next words are barely audible. Mojo: Strong... check... warrior... check... I should have checked “very friendly” off the list... ack! Camilla lets go, and Jojo brushes his cape off, before pulling a picture of the Powerpuff girls out of his cape. Mojo: I hope you don’t mind, I just had to borrow you for a tiny bit. I want you to exterminate these girls, and then I can send you back home after you’ve exterminated them! Camilla: Exterminate? But they’re just little girls! Mojo: You will do as I, Mojo Jojo, says, otherwise you will get a shock with the special chip I... (realizes he’s holding the chip in his hand)... I... haven’t put in you yet. Curses! Camilla: Uh-huh. Well, if you don’t mind, I’m not in the mood for killing little girls. But I will kill a cute little monkey if he doesn’t send me back home. Camilla draws her battle-axe, and Mojo sneers. Mojo: It looks like this will be more difficult than I thought. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Infinite Strength, 1:02-2:02) Mojo sneaks a laser pistol out from under his cape and fires five shots at Camilla, who deflects them all by swinging her axe. Running up and sending it crashing down, Camilla is surprised when Mojo catches the axe in his bare hand, before he hops into the air and kicks her in the face. Landing with his legs on her shoulders, Mojo punches Camilla in the face repeatedly before he walks around her head, tangling it up in his cape, then backflips to the ground, smashing Camilla down. 52 As Camilla gets up, Mojo backflips over to a counter, where he grabs a loaf of bread. Mojo: Ah, this brings back memories! Running towards Camilla, he prepares to swing and deal a whole loaf of damage, but Camilla stretches her hands above her head and puts on a sexy pose. Jojo’s jaw hits the floor and he halts, giving Camilla the opportunity she needs to kick him between the legs. Before he hits the ground, Camilla pulls a book out of her armour and chants a spell from it while extending her hand, trapping Mojo in a cloud of black smoke that pulls away some of his life force. After he collapses to his knees, he looks up and laughs. Mojo: Is that all you... His sentence is cut off by a fireball to the face, slamming him into the back of the lab. 41 Camilla, axe in hand, runs up to Mojo to make the cut once more, but now her swings are blocked by an energy shield the ape hastily activates. As she slowly cracks it open, Mojo reaches onto the lab counter and grabs a syringe labelled “X”, quickly injecting himself in the arm. The moment Camilla shatters the barrier is the moment Jojo claps his hands so hard he creates a soundwave that blows her away. Leaping off the walls to get ahead of her body, Mojo dive-kicks her into the ground, where she rolls to get on her feet. 33 With incredible skill, Camilla swings at Mojo Jojo repeatedly with her axe, but his fast melee speed allows him to punch every attack to block it. With a twirl, Camilla spins away and shoots another fireball at Mojo, but he simply opens up his jaw and devours the attack, spitting a stream of flames at Camilla right afterwards. Camilla impales the handle of her axe in the ground and uses its blade to block the flames, before leaping off the blade itself. With a well-aimed kick, she leaps off of Mojo’s face to return to her axe, and rushes up before slashing him across the chest with Savage Blow. The attack sends Mojo Jojo reeling across the floor, but he retains his composure. 23 Mojo: Perhaps I got more than I bargained for with you. Camilla: Is this thing important? Camilla holds up the remote to the transporter, and Mojo gasps. When she hits a button, he enters an enraged state, and runs up to her. Although his punches and kicks are blocked by Camilla’s axe, a sudden boost from rocket boots allows a kick to strike Camilla in the chain. This isn’t enough, even with Mojo’s angry state, and Camilla flips her axe around like a pole to bat Mojo across the head a few times before pushing him away. Muttering an incantation, Camilla launches Ragnarok at Jojo, who, for a split second, disappears into the flames... before a massive white beam launched from his headpiece splits the attack and knocks Camilla across the room. 8'' '''Mojo': You’re finished! Nobody can help you know, because you’re finished! Camilla: I doubt it, sweetie! 6'' Mojo turns around and sees Mariza the Wyvern stick her head out of the portal, roaring loudly. Mojo screams before the Wyvern takes a large bite, and swallows him whole. After a brief moment, the wyvern’s eyes grow wide, and it spits Mojo back out, slamming him into the lab wall and knocking him out with a blast of fire. 'K.O!!! (Infinite Strength, 2:02-2:17) Camilla pets Mariza on the head, and walks back into the transporter, leaving an unconscious Mojo Jojo and a destroyed laboratory behind. The doorbell suddenly goes off, and the muffled voice of the Powerpuff girls are heard outside. '''Blossom: Is anyone in there? We heard fighting! Outro The votes are in, and this melee’s winner is... Camilla! Votes for the winner: Camilla 37, Mojo 34 Votes for the finisher: 31 KO, 6 Death Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Camilla's Story here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees